


I Love Traps (AND Waluigi)

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [4]
Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, This is the most cursed thing i’ve ever written, Traps, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Fred hears about an island full of traps and naturally has to investigate





	I Love Traps (AND Waluigi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humorless_hexagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/gifts).



> This actually has premise in that humorless_hexagon and I were reading Fun Facts about the Mario characters and learned that Waluigi canonically lives on an “island full of traps.” 
> 
> Anyways this is literal pure crack.

Finding someone whose love of traps matched his own seemed an impossibility for Fred. It brought him no comfort to be around his trapless friends, and one day, it became utterly unbearable. So he left his hometown of Crystal Cove and travelled far, far away. 

One day, he stumbled upon legends of an island  _ filled  _ with traps. From then on, his sole goal became to find it, and to have a great and glorious romance with the person responsible.

And after months of searching, he  _ found _ it. 

Fred searched the island, naming off trap after trap and avoiding setting them off as he rushed about. At the centre of the island, he found a small house, and when he knocked on the door, a tall, skinny man shoved it open with a bang and stepped outside. 

“Who are you?” he asked. 

“My name is Fred,” said Fred, with literal hearts in his eyes. 

“Well, Fred, you’re the only person who’s ever made it through my island of traps,” the man told him. “My name is Waluigi. Would you like to come inside?”

Fred did, and they lived out the rest of their days together on that island filled with traps. 

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely,,,, wrote that
> 
> Kudos/comments are love, as always!! Come request more Weird Crack Ships on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans!


End file.
